


Kissing is the Coward's Way Out

by 50Lizardsinatrenchcoat



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, I wrote this because I'm a simp, Kissing, One Shot, Other, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, it's not a huge deal but it's there, kind of, reader is a hitman, romantic sword fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat/pseuds/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat
Summary: You were this close to catching the notorious criminal, Helsknight.Too bad he's so attractive.
Relationships: helsknight/reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Kissing is the Coward's Way Out

You dash around a netherrack outcropping and press yourself against the far side. Your breath comes out in panting gasps, which you do your best to silence. As you ready your sword for your quarry to come barreling past, you wonder how in the world you got into this mess.

The world doesn’t give you time to ponder as Hels bursts past your hiding spot. The glow of lava off his blackened armor paints him in an otherworldly light. He’s only 10 blocks ahead, on the prowl to find you. He’s exactly where you need him to be.

Your employers told you to take him dead or alive. It wouldn’t be the first time you had to kill a mark. But something in you hesitates. Something in you says that Hels differs from your past targets. You don’t know what has you convinced. Dead or alive. You refuse to admit it, but you’ll be taking him alive or not at all.

You steel your nerves and rush forwards, sword at the ready. The only sound is the rhythm of your shoes against netherrack.

Hels spins around. His eyes are wide but his mouth twists into a sneer. You slash your diamond sword down at him, but he pulls out a netherite sword in a blink and blocks your swing with a ringing crash. Sparks rain from where the blades meet. Hels leaps to the side and swings at your legs. You throw yourself backward. As you regain your balance, you wince at the trickling pain from a thin red gash across your thighs. You ignore the blood and solidify your stance. You grip the hilt of your sword and point it at him.

“Helsknight, you have broken multiple laws and put the hermits in danger. Stand down or face the consequences.”

Hels glowers at your persistence, but the faintest hint of a smirk plays at his lips. “You don’t know when to quit, do you?” He draws out a low laugh at your scowl.

“I will never quit. You will see justice.”

Hels shrugs, casually swinging his blade. “If that’s the way you want to play this game, then so be it.”

He bursts forward. You barely bring your weapon up in time, staggering at the force of his attack. You’re forced to step backward to keep your balance. This only emboldens Hels to press harder on his sword and move closer.

Your arms tremble with the strain. Blood pounds in your ears. You stumble back once more, and your back thumps against the wall. The only thing in between your throat and certain death is your blade.

Hels chuckles. “Defiant to the end. I’ve always liked the fiery ones.”

You growl and adjust your grip on your sword as best you can in such a precarious situation. “I will fight you until my heart grows cold.”

Hels draws his eyes from the interlocked blades to your intense gaze. “That can be arranged.”

Before you can even falter in confusion, he flicks his wrist and sends your weapon clattering to the ground several blocks away. Adrenaline crackles in your veins. Hels holds his sword to your neck. You strain against the stone to get as far from the cutting edge as possible, glaring at him all the while. He returns with a half-lidded but calculated gaze and the smirk of a man who knows he’s won.

Your hands shake with the desire to act, but any action will put you in greater danger. You clench your muscles and will yourself not to do anything irrational.

He tilts his head slightly, almost as if he found the situation amusing. “I’ve seen you in action. You could have beaten me easily. Why didn’t you?”

“That is classified information.”

He quirks up an eyebrow. “So you were going easy on me?” He smiles and you curse yourself for the slip. “Does someone have a hidden motive?” He leans forward. Your heartbeat hammers in your chest. “Or do you just have a soft spot for me?”

Your mouth is dry and you can’t dredge up the words to make a coherent response.

Hels rests his free hand against the wall and the sword he held at your throat dips lower until it’s back in its sheath. You bite your lip in a mixture of nerves and hot-blooded desire. So that’s why you felt so intent about taking Hels back alive. Hels notices your reaction and gives you a fang-toothed grin. He says nothing as he runs his hand down from the wall and to your shoulders. He pulls you almost flush against his dark chest plate.

Heat rises in your face as you blink in shock. He caresses your cheek with his thumb and leans in for a kiss. His lips ghost against yours before you’re out of his arms and he’s blocks away at the nether portal you were supposed to keep him from reaching. He glances over his shoulder and smirks at your stunned expression.

“You’re very lucky I think you’re special.” And with that, he disappears from the nether.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I have been working on my one-shot requests? Yes. Did I? No, because I'm a simp  
> As it turns out, x readers are really fun to write??? If I can come up with a plot maybe I'll write another chapter lol


End file.
